What Happens When I'm Bored Or Its 12 O'cloak at Night
by SPN221B
Summary: And strangly that title wasn't to long. So yeah... I was bored and I wrote something kinda funny. Which is really rare. So yeah... Read and review? Or maybe just read? But both would be really, really nice! Thank you so much! Night! P.S. Night cause it is 12:00 a.m. Here. So defently night! NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I'm Phineas Flynn here, with my brother Ferb Flecher! I'm here to point out everything wrong, sad, demented, crazy, and horrible with this fandom! As most of you may know, our show got canceled back in June. You guys here are our only hopes! So here's how you can stop ruining our last chance! Enjoy the show!

Isabella here! I'm going to make a tiny little bitty thing clear... PHINEAS FLYNN IS MINE! So pleeeeease stop pairing me up with Ferb. And pleeeeeease stop pairing Phineas up with Vanessa, OCs, and the million of other weird pairings we could come up with. I mean some people perfer natural pairings. Like me and Phineas, Ferb and Vanessa, etc. etc. Thanks!

Candace Flynn is on the job. I have a question. I understand that I never get to bust the boys on the show, but why not here? You could promot this place if you did that more often. There is very few stories here where I bust the boys. It is really sad to tell the truth. Those stories have soooo much potential. Well that's all for now.

Doofensmizte Evil Incoperated! Well I'm sure you can guess who I am! I love all the action you guys give me and Perry, but why never let me defeat him? Well, I guess that may defeat the purpose of having a nemesis, but I'm evil! That's what I do! Also, I really don't like all of the pairing me and Perry up! It kinda grosses me out and makes me gag. Epically the gender bending ones and the sepsis changing ones. If you could stop that it'd be nice! Thanks!

Agent P! Well I'm really Major Monogram, since Agent P can't talk, he gave me a note to read. " _Hello. As all of you know I'm Agent Perry the Platypus. I must say I really like some of the stories here. You've gave a chance the let the legend of Phineas and Ferb thrive. I think my biggest things are a pairing and a plot line I'm about to explain. I really, really hate the Dr. D and I pairings. Their really disturbing. I'd be appreciated if they'd stop. And, well, I guess this one not as much of a protest as a threat. Stop hurting my boys! Okay, that's all for now. Agent P out."_ So yeah, that's all it says. Karl! Stop with the moose antlers! Yes sir!

So, yeah... As much as Ferb likes me and such I'm not sure on which person yet. I like Monty and I like Ferb. While my dad would kill me if he saw me with Monty Monogram, I still like him. Now I don't mind etheir pairing, but the two I don't like are... Phineas and I, and Candace and I. So stop those, and we are good. Vanessa out. Peace!

Stacy here with just some tiny news. Stop, oh please stop, with the Candace and I pairings! Thank you! Oh and something else if you are wondering why we are complaining about pairings so much... Not everyone likes romance. So maybe some fluffy of sad fics are needed! Bye!

 **Song Break!**

 _Crossing the tundra,_

 _Or building a rollercoaster,_

 _Sking down a mountain of beans._

 _Devising a system for remembering everything,_

 _Or synchronizing submarines._

 _Racing chariots,_

 _Taming tiger sharks,_

 _Construting a portal to Mars._

 _Building a time machine,_

 _Stretching a rubber tree,_

 _Or wailing away on guitars._

 **End Song Break!**

Im usally quiet as you should know, but today I'm here to point out things that you've succeeded in even if no one else likes them. A few of my favorites fits on here are, _**mazes in the dark, Fighting for Danville, One Week, Pop, Grow Up!, and probably my ultimate favorite... Back Across!**_ If your stories made it to this list congrats! But ever up has a down. Here is, in my head, the downs of each story on this list.

 ** _mazes in the dark-_** _UPS._ _This was a really well written one shot. Its better than tons of one shots on here. DOWNS. If anyone dares torture my brother again like this I'll..._

 ** _Fighting for Danville-_** _UPS. Love it, love it, LOVE IT! This was amazingly well written, a quick updater, and very intense! I applaud you! DOWNS. Killing my brother and pairing me with Isabella. Yet still, the story deserves every read, review, follow, and favorite it gets._

 ** _One Week-_** _UPS. I like that it was written with a small plot, big story line, and giant emotion! The view of each character was amazing! Loved every word! DOWNS. Mainly killing Phineas._

 ** _Pop-_** _UPS. Some sweet brotherly fluff. We all enjoy, every once in a while. I must say... It was splendid. DOWNS. You got me and how I felt when I first moved in so terribly wrong. In short rather, OOC_

 ** _Grow Up!-_** _UPS. A amazing story so far. Good plot, good emotion, good everything. Makes me want to jump in and help Phineas though. DOWNS. I'd never hurt my brother! Ever! Ever! EVER! Now that we have that settled, let's move on._

 ** _Back Across-_** _UPS. I love the plot, the feeling, the way this story works, everything. I love everything about it! Made just oh to well. DOWNS. It's on permanat hiatus. Noooooo!_

Thats all for now. Bye.

Well now that Ferb spook, I guess it's my turn. My complaints are everything listed above. And I'm not here to give you complaints, no I'm here to give you a phrase to LIVE by. To talk, work, play, and live by. What is it you ask? You know half of it. It's very unique. Carpe dime, quia posset aliquis ultimus sit. What does it mean? You figure that out yourself. When you I'm sure you'll relize it is all to true. Now go! Spread the word about this phrase, this show, and this fandom. This backyard is getting kinda lonely! Ferb won't speak for a month! And I mish everyone! So please! Bring back summer to your two favorite brothers! Bye!

* * *

 **And yeah... That's what happens when I get bored... Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
